


The Only Congressman (draft)

by yukino_hhwang



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: KC, M/M, 國會, 穿越, 立委, 自攻自受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: 立法院唯一在上班的人遇到了奇怪的事情





	The Only Congressman (draft)

這似乎是個再普通不過的星期天清晨，但對平日疲憊的人們而言，只要能多賴床半小時，就已是天大的幸福。他的疲憊並沒有比較少，然而，他在微亮的天光中睜開雙眼，卻再也無法成眠，他嘆了一口氣，輕手輕腳地爬下了床。既使是星期天，他仍然選擇了工作。

懶得穿西裝，他套上紀念套頭連帽毛衣和運動褲，草草地喝了一杯冰箱裡的豆漿，就匆忙開著車出門了，車子從蜿蜒的山路下來，上了快速道路，迥異於通勤時間打死結的路況，不見車影一路順暢地來到了台北市中心。誰想得到，幾個小時前，還有大量人群聚集，熱鬧激亢得令人無法甘心入眠，但現在只有幾片紙屑，不甘地在風裡掙扎著。

所以該為某些人而高興嗎？還是為另外的一些人感到可惜？他想起了勝選的年輕人，卻為了平權不知道哪一天可以到來而泣不成聲，受傷的人太多了，他給了那個年輕人一個安慰的擁抱，希望彼此扶持，能增加一點繼續堅持的力量。

但現在，只有一件事佔據他的腦子——週二的質詢，他迫切地想再多做些準備，既使他已經把那厚厚的一本操作手冊、那些機械設計圖都研究過了好幾回，連那份漏洞百出、避重就輕的官腔報告，他也耐住了火氣，翻了好幾遍。

他自顧自地嘆了一口氣，跨著大步，邁出電梯，甚至在走廊上跑了起來。

他急得來不及掏鑰匙，就直接地手轉了門把，而門竟然也就開了，他看見裡面站著一個身著白襯衫黑長褲的男子，正在從書架上拿東西下來擺進腳邊的箱子裡。

「不好意思我走錯了⋯⋯」他匆匆道歉的同時，才想起沒錯啊這就是我的辦公室，我沒有跑錯樓層，又有誰的門上會貼那麼多東西的⋯⋯

那男子聞聲也抬起頭來看著自己。

一定是沒睡飽所產生的幻覺，或是做夢，對，做夢，我應該睡到中午以後，再來和大家一起討論地方議會的版圖分佈，教那些年輕人怎麼組黨團怎麼佈局，怎麼跟地方議會的舊勢力角力，熟悉議事規則是最基本的了⋯⋯不管是拋下家人或是拋下黨裡的夥伴，一個人跑來辦公室就是個錯誤的決定⋯⋯他簡直能聽到自己有失措的心跳聲。

那男子越過他的肩膀往走廊上左右張望，然後若無其事地把他拉進辦公室，關上了辦公室的門。

臂膀被抓住的實感，卻令他鎮定了下來，他環顧著四周，那是自己三年來最熟悉的地方，現在看起來卻有種陌生感，他說不上來是哪裡不一樣，除了那些箱子之外，難道是氣氛不一樣了嗎？就和眼前的那張臉一樣，不只是困惑，他的疑問幾乎脫口而出，目光卻無法離開那副厚重的鏡片，還有稜角分明的下巴。

突然又傳來了敲門聲，他還沒意會過來，就被急急忙忙地指揮，「快躲起來！」還被堆了一把，他在慌忙中差點跌倒，但仍然迅速地找到了可躲的地方，將高大的身軀蜷縮在辦公桌底下，還差點撞到了頭。

他聽到了模糊的寒暄問候，還有腳步聲，他從桌底看到一雙布鞋，比皮鞋的尺寸要小得多，很像惠敏的調調。

但不是惠敏，「國昌兄，你真的願意把這些資料都給我？我告訴你喔！我的習慣是不會客氣的。」他認不出那位女性的聲音，想找手機來錄音，在狹窄的空間裡卻一時找不到。

「當然了，我今天拜託妳來，就是希望妳能幫忙接收這些資料，全部都按照分類整理好了。」他聽到這句話，掙扎著想要從書桌底下出來，但是他一下不知道剛才進來的順序，似乎卡在那裡了，「不過我自己還是會帶走一些，妳如果有需要，再找我要電子檔就可以了。」

「其實我想厚著臉皮，做一個得寸進尺的要求——我可以直接接收國昌兄的這間辦公室嗎？這樣連搬家和裝潢都省了，這間辦公室真的很不錯。」她說。

「是嗎？當初我覺得格局不太好，但也不想大張旗鼓地裝修，想說我是新人，早點開始做正事比較實際，就簡單架了幾個櫃子，湊合著用了。」

「有國昌兄的問政風格。」她說：「不過這層樓都沒有你同黨的委員，不會覺得很孤單嗎？⋯⋯啊，對不起，我⋯⋯」

「不用道歉，希望你日後能和隔壁的林委員好好相處。」

「一定的，我不像你，我是有冤必報的人，絕不會白白受委屈。」她說：「不過我該走了，等一下要和『黨主席』開會。」

他聽著女性訪客被送走，急著想從桌底下爬出來，撞得這張書桌的木頭砰砰作響，他試著回想剛才鑽進來的順序，扭動著脖子，看著對方在他面前彎下身，他困惑地問道：「她是誰？我認得她的聲音，可是就我所知，她那個人火陣線已經很久沒有政治運作了啊⋯⋯」卻像想到了什麼，驚訝地說：「難道是⋯⋯」他腦中早已做出可能的推斷，但是還不知道確切的時間。

「嗨！想知道今天是哪一天嗎？」他視線中那張顛倒的臉，帶著自滿到接近嘲笑的微笑：「要不要我直接告訴你啊？」

一定是未來的某一天，如果是過去的話，我應該會有印象，不管是對自己的模樣，還是對這些事的背景，他歪著頭推測。

「你要不要先出來再說啊？對了，把背壓低就行囉。」

他遵循指導，終於爬了出來，「我想，我應該不用自我介紹，我有充分理由相信，你應該要知道我的一切。」他試著尋找一個確切的詞彙，「是嗎？學長。」

「學長」笑了，他不知道為什麼會那麼好笑，學長摘下了眼鏡，抹了抹眼角，用力眨著眼，望了望不知名的遠方，「是啊，我可以很得意地說我對你瞭若指掌，但是我最想知道的，唉⋯⋯」學長又戴回了眼鏡，「我花了一年多的時間，始終弄不明白，我還特別請教過梅津和高橋，用上了我好久沒說的日語，沒想到人家中英文都說得很溜，我還請人家吃飯，帶他們去漁夫市集，真的比上三井經濟實惠多了⋯⋯」

「兩位天文物理院士是怎麼說的？」他打斷了學長的話，「沒辦法又是為什麼沒辦法呢？」

「在今天之前，類似的事情還發生過兩次，地點就在這立法院裡，他們不吝嗇地提供我監控各種物質和場的方法和儀器之外，我很感謝他們，不過他們還給了我另一個，該怎麼說，很實際的建議，不過我聽了超難過的⋯⋯」

「他們要你去看醫生？」他問。

「他們不會講得那麼直接，你知道日本人都很含——蓄的。」學長模仿著日語腔調：「寇桑，科學講究的是再現可能，sample也要夠多。」

「沒錯啊！這難道不是最基——本的部分嗎？」他說。

「高橋可以一開始就拒絕我，不用跟我談了一個下午還實地來立法院觀察之後才說，但可能真的是因為民族性的落差吧？他覺得他已經拒絕得很明——顯了，但我就是沒聽出來。」學長說。

「但是你說這是第三次，發生了三次和發生兩次是不一樣的。」他說。

「不過現在好像也沒有那麼重要了，畢竟我在立法院的日子也不多了，剛剛你也聽到了，我的辦公室要讓給香伶，這樣也好，不，這樣更好⋯⋯」學長扶了扶眼鏡，「我好像說得太多了。」

「你應該多說一點，拜託，把你知道的都告訴我，這樣我就不用重頭開始，有那麼多事情，但是我一天只有二十四小時，你知道我走了多少冤枉路，如果能省下這些時間⋯⋯」他說著說著卻自己停了下來，領悟到，「你不會告訴我的。」

「作弊是不好的。」學長點了點頭，「不過，我也沒有資格這麼說你就是了，不然你以為我為什麼想要研究立法院的『不可思議的現象』呢？就是因為我覺得好累，我需要有人幫我做這些事，我一個人辦不到，可——有人說立法院如果有十個黃國昌，就完全不一樣了，說實話，我聽了有點心動，因為那麼多的事，我一樣也無法坐視不管，我就是看到了啊！」

隱隱約約看見了淚光閃了一下，他沒有猶豫地上前抱住了面前的這位「學長」，他感覺起伏的胸膛相貼著，甚至可以聽到交錯互現的心跳聲，「讓我幫忙，我可以幫你。」

「傻瓜。」學長的肩膀抖得更厲害了，聲音裡混雜著哽咽，「你來幫我，那麼那些需要你幫忙的人該怎麼辦？ 」

「如果這樣更能幫忙到他們的話，為什麼不呢？」他幫著學長摘下了眼鏡，用袖子幫忙擦臉。

學長倒是不反對，順從地閉上了雙眼讓他弄，「你顯然還是沒弄懂，沒有一場又一場慘烈的戰役，沒有那些挫敗，又怎麼會走到現在這一步，也就是說，一年多以前的你，如果沒有跳出來管普悠瑪的案子，今天就不會再有人談論，事情就這樣被遺忘了。」

「所以你不願意給我半點提示，要我去闖得遍體鱗傷的，然後弄到今天你還落選了，這樣的結果你可以接受嗎？」他把下巴擱在學長肩膀上，抿著嘴問。

「我當然可以接受啦！現在我可以回家當我的三個小孩的爸爸了，這樣還不開心嗎？」學長緩緩地低語著，「這樣講好像我一個人要去爽，不好意思，我就是這個意思。」他不用看到表情也能聽出話中的笑意，又是哭又是笑的，「我真的不能劇透太多，也許你覺得我有一年的後見之明，是相對於你的優勢，但已知未必是優勢，未知也未必是劣勢，你就是不知道後果，才會一個勁兒地向前衝，有太多的人，學會了閉嘴好明哲保身了，而這不能怪他們，他們做得夠多了，就像那個林淑芬啊⋯⋯」

「你知道我從來沒有在管這些，也從來沒有在怕這些的。」他搶著說，「你可以相信我。」

學長抬起頭來，端起了他的臉，像是要檢查一下他的表情是不是真心的，但更像在檢查他臉上的肉，看看他是胖了還是瘦了，「我很想給你一些鼓勵，你知道我非常想⋯⋯」

他用含糊的聲音說：「我懂，這就夠了。」他抓住學長的手，以免臉又被亂捏，「我真的懂，我知道未來的路會更難走，比過去這三年還要艱難。」

「也比你想像得還要艱難。」學長說：「但是，我只能告訴你，這條路並不是完全的黑暗，我只能說，在那麼險惡的道路上，一切虛假的都無所遁形，都你會遇上真正值得的⋯⋯」

他將食指靠在學長唇邊。

「這些箱子是你要帶走的東西是嗎？」他好奇地張望，「要不要幫忙收東西？」

「不用，我自己就快收完了。」學長微微笑了笑，走回書桌，坐在椅子上往後靠，故意撥響了手指節，「想到以後不當政治人物，就可以不用管形象，當個黑心律師，吉死那些王八蛋。」

「什麼？」他對此不解，換來的卻是學長更加得意的笑容，彷彿自己的傻氣可以讓學長暫時放下那一大堆的顧慮，不只是嘴巴說說不在乎而已。

他瞥向書桌，原本疊得像山一樣可以把人埋住的文件，被清得差不多了，桌上還放著一個資料夾，可能是最後一份還沒裝箱的資料，也許會直接拿在手上帶走，他怔怔地往桌邊移動，覺得自己的心跳越來越大聲⋯⋯

「你要做什麼？」學長的手壓住了他「染指」文件的手，「我們剛才不是講好了嗎？」

「我忍不住，我後天就要質詢了，但我總覺得，跟家屬的悲痛比起來，我能做的實在太少，也太渺小了，但是如果我都覺得很無助，那麼他們什麼權力什麼話語權都沒有，又該怎麼辦？我真的⋯⋯」

「這一切都非得要你親自經歷一遍。」學長說：「他們想錯了，事情並不會因為我不在國會而結束，我說過⋯⋯」

「吉死他們！」他笑著附和，視線不知怎地變得模糊。

他從案頭猛然驚醒，環顧四周，星期天的國會辦公室只有他一個人，分不出是早晨還是傍晚，他拿起手機檢視時間，發現自己才瞇了幾分鐘，卻曲折得像是經歷了很長的一段故事，他揉揉雙眼，試圖回想那些曾經存在過的細節，好像曾經完成過什麼，卻一個字也沒留下，這令他覺得有些空虛，拉開書桌最底下的抽屜，抄出了洋芋片罐子，剩下沒幾片了，還碎碎的，他揚起罐子往嘴裡倒，又低下頭撿拾掉在身上的碎片吃掉。


End file.
